This invention relates generally to coin-handling apparatus and more particularly to a coin classifying and counting machine which classifies mixed coins of numerous kinds according to denomination and counts the coins of each kind.
Heretofore, there have been many coin classifying machines, but coin classifying machines which also count the classified coins are very few in number. Among these counting machines, there has been one depending on a subtraction method, wherein a section for sorting by coin denomination is provided for each kind at an intermediate point on a coin passageway, and the number of passing coins are counted upstream and downstream from the coin sorting section, the difference between the resulting counted number being taken as the number of coins of that denomination. Furthermore, the counters used in these machines have been limited to a specific counter (e.g., of photoelectric type) and for this reason have lacked versatility, and, moreover, their counting accuracy has been poor.
Furthermore, in a conventional classification machine in the case where coin jamming or clogging occurs at the revolving disc or some point on the coin passageway, the discharging of the jammed coins has been troublesome work.